


Strays

by AugustStone



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day one shot about you finding and bringing a puppy home, something your roommate, Shay Cormac, isnt too crazy about at first. In this AU you’ve been roomies for three years~ (This will be a five part series~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

You loved the rain.

While others were more content to cower under their umbrellas, you always preferred to walk with your head tilted back, letting the drops fall onto your face and slide down your cheeks and nose. It felt wonderful.

When the weather channel announced there would be a series of rain-storms in your area all week you’d hit the ceiling you were so happy. While others found their joy in sunny days, these were the days you lived for. You loved it so much…

You had just finished your early morning shift at the restaurant and you were exhausted but thankful you didn’t live too far away. You had to walk as you couldn’t really afford a car but you didn’t mind. It was good for you and gave you some time to mull over what you had to do that day as well as what errands you had to run.

Your music was plugged into your ears as you walked down the sidewalk your head bobbing gently to the song playing on your phone. At first, you didn’t notice the movement in the alleyway. You preferred not to wander into those parts of the city but you stopped when you realized it was a dog.

A puppy to be more exact.

It was digging through an overturned trashcan, pawing at the remains of what looked to be an ice cream carton. The poor thing was skin and bones, its ribs clearly visible and you could see it was shivering. Cautiously you took a step into the alley, lowering yourself a bit so you wouldn’t scare it off.

Giving a soft whistle to get its attention the little puppies head jerked around to face you and to your disbelief you saw that one of his eyes was missing. It didnt look as if it had been torn out in a fight or anything, it just looked as if it had been born without one.

Perhaps the reason it was now digging in the garbage.

No one wanted a dog with one eye…but seeing the poor thing in its condition you felt your heart squeeze and in that moment YOU wanted it. Making your hand into a fist you gently eased it towards the puppy and it backed up a step.

“Shhh, its okay,” you assured it softly, creeping closer slightly. “I wont hurt you…boy?” You guessed as you couldn’t really tell from where you were. To your surprise the little puppy was only weary for a moment before it came over to you, sniffing the air about you curiously.

It was then you remembered the food in your backpack.

You were a waitress at a family owned restaurant and you got along well with everyone, including the cook (who always called you Sugar) and today he had given you some lasagna to take home. He used you as his guinea pig for new recipes sometimes and this new chicken lasagna was quite an experiment.

It looked like his guinea pig would have to be a puppy this time.

Sliding your backpack off your shoulders you reached in to pull out the plastic tub to which the little puppies ears perked up. Inching a little closer to meet the curious nose of the puppy you popped the lid off the container and offered it to him.

The tub hadn’t even hit the cement before the little thing began to chow down, its entire head in the bowl as it ate everything it could. You smiled and giggled when you saw its little tail wagging back and forth so fast you were surprised he didnt fly off.

When it had devoured every bit of lasagna and licked all traces from its lips it looked up at you with its one blue eye. The next thing you knew it was in your lap trying to lick your face. You laughed aloud and gave it a scratch behind the ears, finally able to see that it was in fact a boy and that he looked to be a husky mix of sorts.

He was white you could tell but all the caked on dirt and mud and God knows what else made him look gray and filthy but you knew underneath it all he was going to beautiful. Even if he wasn’t he had already won your heart.

The next thing you knew you were carrying him through the front door of the town-house you shared with your roommate. You didn’t know how he would take this but you certainly hoped it wasn’t bad. The first thing you were worried about right now however was getting this little puppy a bath.

Going into the bathroom you started up the water, plugging up the bathtub so the water could fill up. The puppy had struggled at first, not taking to the idea but once you got him in the tub he settled down, even seeming to enjoy getting all the mess out of his fur.

It took a good thirty minutes to get all the sticky patches, clumped dirt and grass stains out his fur but you had been right. He was pure white and even though you could see his bone structure poking through his skin he was still the cutest thing youd ever seen.

It was right then you realized you had no food for him.

Cursing to yourself as you finished drying him off you moved to grab up your tip money from your backpack. Shay was still asleep and there was NO way you were gonna ask him to dog-sit while you went to get food. So you did the only thing you could think of.

You left him in the bathroom.

You had no idea the puppy would start barking. Then howling. Then wake up Shay. Who proceeded to open the door wondering what the noise was and let the animal loose in the house. When you got home Shay was standing in the kitchen, leaned against the counter, arms crossed, with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

You bit your lip.

“So uh, I take it you met out little house guest?” You said trying to lighten the mood but the dark circles under his eyes only made his glare at you look angrier. Jerking his thumb behind him towards the bathroom door you could now hear the puppy scratching, trying to get out.  
“Why the hell is there a dog in our bathroom?” He asked eying the bag of dog food in your arms warily. “I found him earlier,” you said, placing the bag on the table. “Did you see how skinny he was, the poor thing needed me.” You insisted but Shays face remained impassive.

He worked long twelve hour shifts out on a fishing rig so when he got home all he wanted to do was sleep. Since you had interrupted his nine hour hibernation he was in a bit of a mood. You handt meant to disturb him but it seemed the damage was done and you rubbed the back of your head sheepishly.

“I’m really sorry Shay,” You apologized. “I didn’t even think about it when I left him here, I just wanted to help him.” You said feeling bad for waking him up. For not even thinking about him before you decided to do this.

Seeing you were sincere Shay gave a sigh and rubbed his head, his messy hair falling into his eyes. “Look, its fine just…take care of it will ya?” He asked giving you an almost pleading look as you could tell he just wanted to go back to bed. Nodding eagerly to assure him you put a gentle hand to his arm.

“I will, I promise, just go get some sleep okay?” you urged, moving to push him from the kitchen back towards the stairs that led to his bedroom. “Go on, get!” You teased with a smile and Shay gave you a very small one in return.

“Aye, fine, but keep it down.” He said before lumbering back up the stairs. Once you heard his door shut you gave a relieved sigh before startling a bit as the puppy began to howl again. Rushing to the bathroom you threw open the door only to be greeted by a complete mess with the puppy sitting in the middle of it his tail wagging.

Groaning internally at the unrolled toilet paper, the chewed on shower curtain and rug and (what you suspected to be) a small puddle of pee by the toilet you gave the puppy a stern look. “Look here mister, your gonna have to calm down,” You lectured as you went to pick him up. “Shay needs his sleep and you have a LOT to make up for.”

It took a little while but you finally got the puppy, who you named Cyclone, fed, cleaned up and comfortable. You had spent at least an hour getting all the dirt and mites out of his ears and had been making a mental list of things you were going to need for him.

Food and water dishes, de-wormer, ear mite medicine, a brush, something for him to chew on (as he seemed to be teething) and not to mention a trip to the vet. It was already starting to add up and you’d only had him a few hours.

As you sat on the couch with the puppy curled up beside you, you began to debate whether or not to make Found posters for him. True he was a little menace at times but he was still a puppy. He was going to be hyper for a time but you weren’t sure Shay would appreciate that. Especially when you had to be at work…

No, you couldn’t keep him. No matter how your heart was pained at the idea you knew you had to give him up. Shay already did so much for you, you weren’t about to complicate things by bringing a dog into it…

No matter how much you were already in love with him.

Xxx

You found it hard to concentrate at work the next day.

You already missed Cyclone so much. Even if you had only had him a day you felt there was a bond between the two of you and wished you didn’t have to give him up. But it was for the best. On your way home you gave a mournful look at the alleyway where you’d found him, hoping and praying he would find a good home.

The vets at the humane society were amazing so you knew he would get the best care and up to a healthy weight before they put him up for adoption which was good. You wanted the person who adopted him to see him as the beautiful animal that you loved. That you could see even under all the dirt and the one eye…

To your surprise, Shay was awake when you got home, leaning against the counter as he ate a bowl of ice cream. Ah, this meant his week off had started. You hadnt realized it was already that time of month.

“Hey you.” He said as you came in and sat your backpack on the table. Sitting down with a sigh you nodded your head to him. “Hey Shay, how was your night?” You asked pulling out your apron so you could count your tip money.

“Good, cant ya tell?” He teased as he came over to watch you go about your business. “I’m pigging out on rocky road.” With his think Irish accent, some things Shay said struck you as funny. For some reason that just made you laugh.

“I see that, you gonna share?” You asked teasingly and he looked to you as if that was the most offensive question he’d ever heard before breaking into a grin. “I cannae believe you would ask such a thing!” He chuckled before he dug his spoon into the soft sweet and offered it to you.

The two of you were like brother and sister, when he did things like this it didn’t make you blush or go “ew” you simply smiled and took it. Taking the bite he offered and giving a delighted hum at the taste. “Mmn it tastes like an Irishman!” You teased and he laughed aloud.

“Ya tasted that too didja?” He teased as he took his spoon back to continue eating. “By the way, I wanted to tell ya ya got that dog really well trained, I haven’t heard him all mornin’.” He said as he finished off his ice cream and went to wash his bowl.

“Well, that’s because he isnt here.” You tried not to sound too depressed when you said this. You knew it was for the best. Wiping his hands on a towel Shay turned to look at you curiously. “Eh? What do you mean he isnt here?” He said cocking his brow in confusion. “He didnt die did he?” He asked suddenly as he had seen how bad in shape the puppy had been.

Giving a bit of a chuckle you shook your head. “No, no he’s fine. I just…c'mon Shay I couldn’t keep him.” You admitted, finally saying it out loud. “Our sleeping schedules are just too different and it was totally selfish of me to expect you to be okay with that.” You said putting your tip money in your pocket as you had finished counting it.

“I know it would be hard too because of his still being a puppy and he’ll howl and chew on stuff and stress you out and…I dont wanna do that.” You said getting up from the table with your backpack. “You do too much for me already Shay, I’m not gonna ask you to sacrifice your sleep as well.” You said giving him a good natured punch on the arm. “I mean c'mon we both know you need that.” You said, and even managed a chuckle.

Shay looked surprised and gave a bit of a smile as you walked away. “You know, this is incredibly mature of you.” He teased and you rolled your eyes as you made your way to your room. “Eat it ya leprechaun.” you teased as you always did when he would say such things.

“Love you too!” he called.

Xxx

You didnt know why but it became a habit when you passed that alleyway.

To poke your head in.

Even after two months you still missed Cyclone. You wondered if anyone had adopted him yet. A family maybe? Or a single person in need of a companion? You prayed it wasnt someone who would abuse him. You wondered if they had kept the name Cyclone. You thought it was cute, unique even. You hoped they kept it.

Maybe at least that part of you would stay with him.

Having picked up an all day shift today however you were exhausted and when you got home all you wanted was to sleep. Now you knew how Shay felt. You had no idea how he did it three weeks in a row. When you opened the door to the townhouse you immediately knew something was up.

Shay was awake.

Considering his week off had ended last week you wondered why he wasn’t in bed. You looked at him curiously as you set your bag on the table. “Whats up?” You asked as you came into the living room to stand in front of him. He looked up at you with a hidden smile. “Nothin’. Whats up with you?” He replied teasingly and you shook your head.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? You’ve got work in like…three hours.” You said and he chuckled leaning back into the sofa while raising his brows at you. “What are you, my ma?” He asked with a teasing smile and you blushed. “H-hey! Im just tryin to help you out, we both know your practically a bear when it comes to your sleep pattern being disrupted.”

You smiled in spite of yourself. Shay didn’t say anything to that, just got up and put a hand on your shoulder. “Well, I had a gift for you and I had to make sure I was awake to give it.” He said and you looked at him in surprise. “A gift—for me?” You asked and he looked around like he was searching the room for someone else.

“Well, you are the only Y/N here arent ya?” He asked and you swatted him. “No I mean…why? I dont deserve anything.” You said and he put his hands on his hips as if irritated. “Listen, just because you and I work two different jobs at two different difficulty levels doesn’t mean what you contribute ain’t worth sneezin at.” He said matter of factly, poking you gently in the shoulder.  
“Your a great roommate, and ya take damn good care o’ me Y/N, so…I went and got you somethin’ I know your gonna love.” He said with a soft smile as he looked down at you. “To show my appreciation.”

Taking you by the shoulders he made you walk down the hall to the bathroom. The door was closed and you looked over your shoulder at him. “If your gift is a shower can I return it?” You teased and he gave you a flat look though you could SWEAR you saw the hint of a blush on his face. “Quiet you—just open the door.” He urged, shooing you towards it. You were so tired in that moment you didn’t even care. Reaching out you gave the knob a twist and opened the door.

There was Cyclone.

Sitting in almost the exact same spot he had been in when you first brought him home two months ago, his tail wagging as he gave a friendly and happy bark at seeing you. He had a big red bow attached to an orange collar around his neck. Your face broke into a big and happy smile, your eyes open wide as the husky mix pounced on you.

He was well filled out now, up to a very healthy weight and size and his coat was thick and beautiful and solid white. He licked your face and tried to jump up on you as you knelt down to him saying his name again and again.

“Wait, I dont understand,” You said, still smiling at Cyclone as he barked happily and licked all over you but turning to look up at Shay. “How did you get him?” You asked as your roommate knelt there beside you and let the animal lick his hand as well.

“I went down the day ya said you took him in and talked to the people there, told them I wanted to adopt Cyclone once he was ready to go,” He explained giving a wince as Cyclone accidentally barked right in his ear. “Which was about three weeks ago but I called in a favor from a friend and he took care o’ the mutt for a bit, got him crate and potty trained.”

You finally got Cyclone to calm down by rubbing his tummy, all four paws in the air. “You did this for me?” You asked and he gave a rub of his temples. “Well, it certainly wasnt for me.” He insisted giving the dog a playfully irritated look. “I’ll just say…you put up with a lot from me Y/N,” He said and reached out to give your hair a ruffle. “Besides, your really good at taking care of strays.”

You gave him a funny look but smiled reaching an arm out to give him a hug. “Thanks Shay, I promise I’ll take care great care of him, just like I do you.” You teased poking your tongue out at him playfully. He only rolled his eyes as he got up to stretch.

“Well, this bear is going back to bed. I’ve got work in a few hours as you pointed out.” He said with a stifled yawn, scratching the back of his head. “Keep it down yeah?” He teased as he turned to head upstairs to his room. You just leaned out the door and called after him;

“Eat it ya leprechaun!”

After a moment you heard his response;

“Love you too!”


End file.
